


One Tells Only Lies, The Other Only Truth

by Caped-Ace (PsychopompSentinel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Couples Clothing, Established Relationship, Grimdark, Happy Birthday Hatake Kakashi, HopePunk, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, matching shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopompSentinel/pseuds/Caped-Ace
Summary: Artwork I made for my contribution to KakaIru Week 2019, for the final day which was Kakashi's birthday!





	One Tells Only Lies, The Other Only Truth

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat about anime shenanigans, pop by my tumblr: [♠ Caped-Ace ♠](https://caped-ace.tumblr.com/)

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> One tells only the truth, and the other tells only lies. If you pick the wrong one, Umino Iruka kicks down your door and punches you in the face. Iruka's face is basically saying, "Can you believe this shit? Can you believe anyone actually thinks this man embodies this genre?" and he's fucking right. For the record Iruka's shirt says "HOPEPUNK", the contrasting genre to "GRIMDARK" (which is what Kakashi's shirt says—hopefully it's legible). When asked what he wanted for his birthday, Kakashi dared Iruka to get them couple's clothing, and Iruka damn well obliged; Kakashi thought Iruka would be too embarrassed by the idea. Look who's embarrassed now, the fool. But in actuality he's loving every second of it, and so is Iruka, so really it's a win-win. I imagine Tenzo got roped into taking the picture, then got the hell out of there when it turned into an impromtu 'who can get their husband's ridiculous t-shirt off faster' competition.
> 
> Happy (late—it’s what he’d want) Birthday, Kakashi! For your gift, have your husband roasting you, you funky ninja man. We can all blame [narutobookshelf](https://narutobookshelf.tumblr.com/) for giving me the original idea.


End file.
